


The Other Side: Part Twenty

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginismus, vulvodynia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: The series won't end. What the fuck is wrong with me?





	The Other Side: Part Twenty

Carrie started to pull into her drive and slammed on the brake when she saw the black impala in the drive way. Her heart jumped.  She pulled in, threw the car into park and jumped out, almost leaving the leys in the ignition.

"Dean?" She asked, excitement in her voice. "Dean?"

Dean was lazily drowsing in the driver's side. He had his arms crossed, his weight leaned against the door and his legs stretched along the bench seat. He opened one eye as she ducked in. "Hey sweetheart."

 

"Hi!" She said, her head in the window. 

 

"Was wondering when you'd get home," he told her with a smile. He was a bit disheveled looking but handsome as ever. He nudged at the door with his booted foot. "Open her up and come inside."

 

Carrie opened the door and crawled in. The interior was extremely spacious, especially compared to her car. It smelled like old leather and grease. 

 

She smiled. 

 

"Baby, meet my baby." He patted the dash affectionately and bent his leg to give her some room to sit, then let the other one drop off the seat onto the floor. He kept his back pressed against the driver's side window, still laying casually. 

 

Carrie turned her head to look at him. 

 

"She's really huge."

 

He smiled. "She's the best." 

 

"Come here." He waved her over and she crawled forward until she was sitting on her knees between his causally spread legs. 

 

It gave her an idea. She unbuckled his belt. 

 

Dean's grin grew wider. "Hey. What are you doing? Don't I even get a hug first?" 

 

"I think you want this more than a hug."

 

He shifted a little. She pulled down the zipper on his jeans and she looked up at his inhale. 

 

She saw his eyeline track up to glance at the neighboring houses. "Ain't afraid to get caught?" 

 

"Nope." She said. 

 

She saw the twinkle in his eye. "Oh I really have made you into a bad girl." 

 

She took his jeans and gave them a tug down. Dean lifted his hips and she let the mess of fabric rest under his thighs. 

 

She left them shucked down just enough to reach inside and pull him out. He inhaled sharply and his eyes rolled back. "Oh honey."

 

He was almost erect and stiffening quickly with her touch.

 

She crawled closer and took him into her mouth. 

 

She heard the bang of his head against the window and his hips surged up into her with his cry. 

 

She smiled around him and kept her mouth sealed on him, swirling her tongue, moving a little. 

 

Dean was pinned where he lay half-reclined, she felt his thigh muscle jump and she pressed on his inner thigh to keep his legs open. 

 

He groaned. He seemed to like her in control a lot of the time. Got off on it, it seemed. 

 

She pinned his hips down with her hands and moved on him. Dean's hand squeezed the top of the car seat. 

 

She sucked a little harder and he jumped with a yelp. "Honey, teeth! Teeth!"

 

Carrie flushed and made sure to close her lips more. His shirt had ridden up, giving her a glimpse of his contracted abdominal muscle under white skin. She rubbed his taut belly to let him know she understood and then kept working. Her jaw was starting to tire but he was SO into it. 

 

It was then that she felt him start to shake and tighten. The tenseness went through him with a tremble. She had him.

 

 "Sweetheart," he warned.

 

She stayed on him a moment longer and then pulled away at the last second as he climaxed. She cupped her hand around him to contain most of it, although some ran back onto him. 

 

She looked up at him. He lay panting and disheveled, his cheeks pink with color, his throat tight as he swallowed. 

 

He gave her a woozy smile. "You made me make a mess."

 

Carrie looked around for something to wipe her hand on. Her plan didn't seem to be so well thought out. This never happened in movies or books. "Do you have any thing in here?"  she asked, holding her hand away from herself.

 

"You mean tissues for surprise blow jobs in the front of the car?" Dean shifted. "No."

 

He watched her panicked eye and laughed. She couldn't help but start to giggle with him. "You suck. This isn't funny."

 

He sat up, his pants still awry. "No. _You_ suck... I have proof." He scrubbed a hand through his hair and nudged her with his knee. 

 

"Check the glove compartment."

 

 Carrie reached awkwardly with her clean hand and unlatched it. There was a semi greasy rag inside that she grabbed and wiped her hand on. She tossed it onto Dean's lap. 

 

He winced. "Yeah, no thanks." 

 

He dropped it to the ground and put himself back inside his jeans. "I'll just be using your bathroom if you don't mind."

 

Carrie's attention had turned to the glove compartment. There were several cell phones. Several passports and badges. A pair of handcuffs. 

 

She picked up the handcuffs. "What on earth do you and Sam do that requires all this shit?" 

 

"We're hunters." Dean said simply.

 

" _That_ needs _this_ stuff?" Her tone was skeptical.

 

"Yeah babe, it does." He reached up with his foot and nudged the glove box closed. 

 

"Put the cuffs down and come give me a hug." 

 

He opened his arms to her. She tilted her head and then crawled over to hug him. He swept her into his arms and squeezed affectionately.  His lips touched the crown of her head.

 

He pulled her onto his lap.

 

"Dean!" She wriggled, aware he'd not cleaned himself off. "You're gonna get my pants all gross."

 

"Aww. It's just my love batter." 

 

"That's disgusting." She giggled despite herself.

 

He wiggled and pressed her down onto him until she could feel the dampness on the seat of her scrubs. "Oh Dean! Come on! You suck." 

 

His arms tightened playfully around her to keep her in place. She struggled for a moment and then submitted, aware of his breathing next to her ear. 

 

The mood shifted suddenly. 

 

His lips brushed her ear lobe as she sat on his lap, helpless in his arms. 

 

"Dean." She said softly. 

 

"Yes?" He asked, voice baritone and husky in her ear. Her heart sped up. 

 

"Can we try something?"

 

She could feel his surprise. His grip loosened on her. "Sure. Of course. What do you have in mind?" 

 

Carrie licked her lips. "Can you..." she felt a little nervous tremble go through her.  Now if she could just get up the nerve to vocalize what she was thinking.

 

Dean leaned around to look at her expression. "What, sweetheart?" 

 

"Can we..." she picked up the cuffs on the car seat. 

 

"What?" His brow raised. 

 

She scooted off his lap to look around at him. 

 

"Just..." she paused, swallowed, feeling herself flush. Weird how she could do all of this intimate shit with their bodies but vocalizing it made her shy. "...Nothing weird."

 

"On me?" he asked.

 

"On me. Maybe one hand to the bed post."

 

"Sweetheart." She could see the reticence in his eyes. "You get scared anyway sometimes. I don't wanna...I don't think this is your thing."

 

"That's why I wanna try it. I just want to see if I can surrender to you. Trust." 

 

His mouth drew into a firm line. "I don't want to scare you. I don't want to...I don't think this is a good idea, sweetheart." He looked at her with reticence. 

 

"Don't say no." Carrie replied breezily with a confidence she did not feel. "Think about it."

 

She took the cuffs and started to get out of the car. She gave him a shy smile, then jogged up the steps of the porch and opened the door. 

 

Dean watched her for a moment and then got out himself and followed her inside.

 

It felt natural for him to be there with her. Like he belonged. He made a beeline for her fridge and grabbed himself a soda. 

 

"Have any beer?" 

 

"No." She replied. "I don't drink beer."

 

"Why not?" Dean asked, popping the tab on the soda can. It hissed. 

 

"Tastes like carbonated death," Carrie asserted. 

 

Dean tipped his head and knocked back the coke. His throat moved as he took several long swallows. 

 

"Dean, I'm going to change."

 

He smiled. "I suggest you wear nothing at all."

 

"Oh hush." She gave him a flirtatious smile and went to her room.  

 

He was on her couch when she emerged. He'd found her stash of cupcakes and had polished off four of them with a glass of milk, their paper cups and crumbs scattered on the coffee table evidence of their demise.

 

"These are good hun. You bake them?" 

 

"They're from Wegmans."

 

"Well Wegmans bakes em good."

 

She studied him for a moment. He seemed different somehow. Perfectly settled into her house but also like that pall of fatigue he'd had on him was suddenly gone. Some weird shift of his attitude that she couldn't quite place. 

 

"C'mere." He gestured her over and she tucked in underneath his arm. He took a deep inhale of her hair. 

 

She nestled into him. 

 

"I missed you." He whispered. 

 

"I missed you too." 

 

"Mmm. Good." He purred. "Tell me how."

 

She slipped a hand inside his plaid and laid it against the heat of his chest. He ran so much warmer than herself. "Ummm...the way I usually do?"

 

"Carrie, we gotta step up your dirty talk game."

 

She laughed. "I just had you in my mouth. Give me time to recharge my batteries."

 

He gave her a squeeze. "Whatever you say...now tell me about your mouth on me again."

 

She laughed. 

 


End file.
